Gilriel - a Hobbit among dwarves
by vertrauteaugen
Summary: Gilriel's mother died the day her only child was born. She could never tell her daughter who she is and why she looks different from her friends. Adopted by dwarves she only yet begins to understand when Smaug destroyed her home and she had to start somewhere new. Warning: OC story short chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Gilriel – A hobbit among dwarves**_

 _Dedication_

To Berta  
a friend with same interests.

 _Prologue_

There is a land and a race no other ever seen. Hobbits are the smallest and most are recognized as children. They have their own tales, songs and celebrations. They have heroes but prefer a live to be calm and settled. Not many of them travel or do something unexpected. Only a few you can find leaving their paths and search for some adventures.

She had never expected to be one of them. She knew she wasn't like her friends always looking shorter and never reach the glory of those around her. Gilriel felt like living in the wrong place and didn't understand what brought her to this place wasn't her own story but the story of another woman who she never had the honor to meet.

Her mother died giving birth to her.

She left a young hobbit all on her own. Adopted by dwarves Gilriel never expected to be someone she didn't even knew about until her home was destroyed and she had to start all over.

 _Chapter 1 – Far away from home_

Gilriel didn't remember much of her life in the city. She wanted to forget humans and especially dragons. Her memories only came back at night and haunted her. She woke up shaking and walked over to the window but to look outside she had to climb on a human's chair.

The world was made for humans and the felt desperate. Gilriel was lonely since the day her parents died in the fire but this night her life was about to change when she saw two little men walking through the dark streets of Bree. They jumped out of the way for wagons and horses and were the first dwarves she saw in Bree. Maybe there were finally news from her homeland.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Kingdom of dwarfs_

Gilriel left the house and quickly found the two strangers in the streets. They wore wet capes and were quietly arguing with each other while they didn't notice she walked closer to them until she reached the shorter one of them.

"Fili! We're under attack!"

The dwarf in front of her jumped and took his bow and arrow before the second one stopped him. "Kili! Stop it! You scared the... child. Girl, go home to your parents. I'm sure your mother is already worried for you"

"My parents are dead, you fools, and I'm not a child. I'm a dwarf like you are and I've never seen you here. Why are you in Bree and where are you going? Dwarves don't like to travel through unknown places and Bree is too far from any dwarven kingdom I know" Gilriel put her hands on her hips and stared at the two dwarves who stepped into the light of a street lamp. "Who are you? You don't look like a dwarf and you're far from home as well... what happened to your parents?"

"Fili, we will be late. Uncle Thorin will..."

"Uncle? Uncle Thorin... you are..." She quickly bowed but was pushed up again. The dwarf named Fili touched her shoulders and sighed. "Don't tell anyone who we are. We are on a secret mission with our uncle and a few other dwarves. No one is allowed to know and we don't have much time. So... forget that you ever saw us"

Gilriel nodded before she looked to the other dwarf. "He looks scared. Maybe he is hungry and I'm sure you have time for a midnight snack. The king can wait for a short time, can't he?"

"I..." Fili scratched his head while Gilriel grinned. The younger brother had already decided for them and took her arm to lead her back to her home. She didn't own a house but a small room for herself.

From the kitchen she brought her guests bread and cheese and for each of them a plate with fishes. She watched them while they ate and felt sad for them. They way they had travelled must have been very long if they were this hungry and surely they were also tired.

What was so important about this secret mission?


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – Take me home_

Inside her room she let the two dwarves wait and found them by the window when she came back. "I have found something for you. I hope you're hungry"

"I feel like I haven't eaten in three days" Kili rubbed his belly and started eating as soon as she served meat and cheese with bread and a large potato for each brother. She looked from the younger one who ate happily to the older one who didn't move. "Aren't you hungry... Kili?"

"His name is Fili. I'm Kili" Kili stole one of the potatoes while she shook her head and walked closer to the quiet brother. "Are you hiding from anyone? You said something about a mission and the king... It's long ago I heard news of Erebor. I was there too... not in the mountain but..."

She sighed and suddenly all the sad memories came back to her mind. She wanted to hear good news and dream of going home but instead she had to sit for a moment. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she hid her eyes until she felt hands on hers.

The older brother knelt in front of her and looked up to her. Fili didn't smile or say anything. He simply nodded before she cleared his throat. "We all miss home. We don't often see other dwarves from the mountain apart from our family. Our mother didn't even wanted us to go. I'm sure she is angry now but... I'm uncle's heir and... Kili ran away to follow him. I couldn't leave him alone"

"Hey! It's not my fault! This is a great adventure and you should thank me!" Kili didn't stop eating and she smiled a bit seeing how cheerful he was and how easily he changed his mood while his brother shook his head. "He never thinks before he speaks. We... we didn't ask for your name. You had no reason to help us and now you give us plenty of food... how can we thank you?"

"Take me with you"

"What?" Kili almost spit over the table while his brother stood up. "I don't think that's a good idea"

"Please. I have no family and no dwarves ever come to Bree. I'm all alone since Smaug killed my parents. I don't know where I belong... my parents told me they adopted me and I will never know my real family. Please, I just don't want to be alone anymore"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – Second chance_

"No, no, leave me alone" Gilriel grapped her own plate and wanted to leave her room but the older brother stopped at her at the door. "I didn't want to upset you. I'm sorry but... it's impossible you join us on this mission. It could be dangerous and nothing for a... young dwarven lady"

"I shouldn't have said anything. Other dwarves don't understand this. You have your families and you... you don't look different" Gilriel stepped out of the door and Fili followed her. He touched her shoulder and cleared his throat. "I noticed you don't look like... but my brother has no beard either and it's not a shame"

"I have no beard. I'm short... What do you want? Is the royal prince always this..." She bit her tounge before she said anything she might regret. Gilriel knew about her imperfections and didn't have many people to talk about. "I'm sorry, this was inappropriated"

"No, you... it was my fault... maybe, maybe you could join us to meet the others and afterwards I... I could write a letter to my mother and send you to her. I'm sure she will be delighted to help you" Fili had a small smile on his lips while Gilriel's smile grew brighter.

She dropped her plate and hugged him. She didn't think before her actions and shyly moved away from him and kneeled. "You should go back to your brother and eat something. I will quickly pick up the pieces"

The female dwarf didn't want the royal prince's help and happily did what she had to do. To pick up the broken pieces made her calm before she returned to the brothers and found the younger one sleeping in her bed. "He must be very tired"

Gilriel giggled when she put a blanket over Kili. The young dwarf snored and was carefully watched by his older brother. "Yes, he didn't think carefully before he ran away from home. Uncle Thorin won't be happy because he knows our mother and how she will react to our adventure"

"Mothers always want to protect us. They love is more than anyone else and whatever we do or... no matter how we look like they will always love us the most" She walked away from the younger brother and packed a few things for her journey.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 – Tiny homes_

Fili didn't sleep all night while he watched his brother and the dwarven lady. Her name wasn't a typical dwarven either and neither was the way she looked. If he got a chance to right this letter he would mention it to his mother but first he was going to meet the legendary Gandalf. A wizard like him must have seen many different races and all kinds between.

When Kili woke up in the morning the dwarven lady had made them breakfast before they left. Kili didn't stop talking on their way to the secret place. It was a village with small hidden houses like Fili had never seen them before. They arrived at night but the tidy gardens and colourful flowers he could still guess.

It must be a peaceful place and whoever lived in these tiny houses must have felt safe and at home. On a dark door the brothers saw the secret symbol and Kili didn't hesitate before he knocked. "We are here. We are really here. We found it!"

"How do you feel?" Fili looked back to the lady who stepped closer. She wasn't as fast as the two royal princes but she had done her best and was out of breath now they reached their place to be.

When the door opened Gilriel still hadn't answer him and he took her hand to lead her inside. "Kili, ask the young man if he has something to drink for the lady"

"Oh thank you. I have no idea why are these dwarves come into my house in the middle of the night, eat and sing and are so loud they wake up the old Tuck from his grave across the three hills... but finally I see another hobbit and this gives me hope" The short man rushed to Gilriel and took her away from Kili before he could do anything to stop him.

Fili looked to his brother who shrugged his shoulders and then walked into the next room. A group of dwarves were already talking and greeting each other in a small round room with a fire place and Fili noticed Balin and Dwalin. He had heard many stories before he saw them the first time and this time he felt no difference.

It was a great honor to go on an adventure with the greatest heroes of their time and he knew he could learn a lot from them as well as his uncle Thorin. The king under the mountain was nowhere to see and so Fili went to Balin and greeted him with a question. "Balin... what is a hobbit?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 – My very first Hobbit_

"What did you call me?" Gilriel didn't feel well around the short man. He was still taller than herself but he wasn't a dwarf like she believed herself to be. She had many questions but the man guided to a bed which was looking very welcoming and comfortable.

She had been walking a whole day and every inch of her body hurt. It felt good to take off her shoes and just sit on the bed for a moment. Her hand felt the silk blanket and for the first time the size seemed to fit.

"You are a hobbit, or... why are you with these dwarves? You can't be one of them. You look like a cousin when she was younger. She isn't the part of family I like but I don't have to see her that often" The man smiled and brought another blanket. This one was a wool blanket in a bright red color which he put around her shoulders without asking her. "My name is Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins. Please take the bed and sleep... meanwhile I try to protect my house and my sanity"

"We dwarves don't..."

"We dwarves? You are not a dwarf. You're a hobbit" Bilbo turned around and Gilriel tried to see what he was looking at. First she saw only gray and next a beard.

The human was tall and had to bow to step into the room. Gilriel had seen him once before in Bree. The wizard was never seen without his stick and this time two dwarves followed him of which he shut both of closing the door by stomping his stick on the ground.

"So, you are the woman... Gilriel... what does a dwarf who is not a dwarf and called by an elvish name do here to interfere a mission I planned for years?" Gandalf looked at her and made Gilriel feel uncomfortable. She pulled Bilbo's blanket closer around her shoulders and looked to the ground. "I don't know what you want from me. I don't know my family … but my parents were dwarves and raised me with all their love"

"Very interesting. Very interesting indeed" The wizard opened the door and suddenly four dwarves fell through the door and landed on the ground. "We're sorry Mister Gandalf... can we eat dinner now? We all had a very long way and... the burglar has so much to serve..."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 – Wizard's story and a letter_

Gandalf sent the whole group of nosy dwarves to eat but Fili didn't leave. He hid to listen to the wizard who spoke of elves and hobbits like they were friends. "It must be twenty years now. I found a baby and of course I couldn't raise it myself so I brought it to my dear friend Elrond. He told me he had never seen a baby like this. It was smaller than any child we both had ever seen and he was scared to break the girl"

"Was it her? Do you know her?" The burglar sounded strangely excited to Fili who tried not to make any noises himself.

"No" Gandalf passed for a moment before he continued to speak. "I remember the girl we found and I know she still lives with Elrond and the other elves. We told her who she is as soon as I came across more and more Hobbits. I have to admit I wasn't expecting such charming and cheerful race. Some of them are thieves and greedy but I never met an arrogant hobbit in all my life"

"That's very kind of you" Fili heard the burglar's voice once more and footsteps coming closer until the wizard stood next to him. "Why don't you come in? Actually young hobbits are very nosy but most of them lose this ability and never leave their lands unlike my friend Bilbo here"

"Me? No, Gandalf, I'm neither your friend nor am I an adventurer. I stay at home and I'm happy when all the dwarves leave... soon" Bilbo immediately took a seat on a chair next to the bed while Fili turned his eyes to Gilriel. "I... I shouldn't have listened"

"You were spying on us, young dwarf, but I think we should keep this our secret and not tell your uncle. The prince doesn't like elves" Gandalf returned to the room and Fili nodded. "I still promised her to send her to my mother. This hobbit... lady... was raised by dwarves"

"I can speak for myself and I'm not a hobbit" Gilriel left the bed and the room. Fili was the first to follow her and stopped her before she could reach the door. "Don't run away"

"Why? Because it's dangerous? Because I'm a woman? Because the wizard says I'm a hobbit?" The woman espaced him and touched the door knob but Fili didn't give up yet. "Stop! I saw you have a strong will and you followed us here even I first didn't want you to... I have you a promise no matter which race you belong to. My mother will take you in because you were good to my brother and me. She will treat you like a dwarf and... when I come back from Erebor... we will speak to Gandalf again. Now is not a good time..."

"Hey Fili! Gilriel! Don't you want to eat?" Kili came out of the dining room with wine and ham. "It's a huge celebration in there and you are missing all the fun! Fili, come on! Uncle Thorin isn't here yet and you don't have to impress anyone"

"Later" Fili sighed and still looked at Gilriel. The woman shook her head before she joined his brother. Her shoulder hit his arm but the royal prince barely felt any pain. He didn't join the celebration and instead walked through the burglar's house.

In one room he found pen and paper and started to write.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 – Next morning's news_

When she woke up in the morning she remembered having dinner with a large group of dwarves. Kili had been by her side and so was Nori. Gloin and Dwalin had been very loud and pushing each other to do even more silly things competing each other.

Balin had been taking to Gandalf who constantly ignored a dwarf who tried patiently to win his attention. Fili on the other hand had been missing and so was the hobbit. Bilbo ran up and down the floor trying to stop the celebration and at some point he must finally have convinced someone.

After dinner Gilriel was too tired to stay with the dwarves and in the morning they were all gone. No sign of anyone apart from Bilbo who was sleeping in his armchair by the fireplace.

His house was tidy again and no sign of any dinner last night. Gilriel was surprised to find some food was still left in the kitchen and she immediately started making breakfast for Bilbo and herself.

Walking the long way back to him she woke up the hobbit and placed a plate on his lap. "I thought you might be hungry. The dwarves left something for us in the kitchen but I'm afraid it's not much"

"So... this wasn't a dream? They were really here? The king and all the other wild beasty dwarves? They think the dragon is dead and..." Bilbo stopped talking to eat something while Gilriel looked around and saw two letters on the table next to Bilbo. "They left you something... maybe they thanked you for..."

When she noticed her own name on one of the envelopes she stopped listening to Bilbo and opened her letter instead.

 _Dear_ _Gilriel_ _lady_

 _I have a feeling writing you this letter is the last time we have a chance to talk to each other before we leave. My brother and I leave in the morning and I won't have a chance to thank you again or convince you I keep my promises._

She looked up from her letter when the hobbit suddenly jumped and grabbed his own letter to run and leave his own home. "Bilbo! Where are you going?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 – Fili's goodbye_

Gilriel took Bilbo's bread and any food she could find for her own journey. The hobbit left without a word but the young female had her own way to go. Fili had indeed kept his promise and with his letter to her he left a letter for his mother asking the sister of the royal king to take care of an unknown lady who had helped two dwarves she didn't know.

Fili made it sound like Gilriel had been a hero and his written words brought a smile to his lips. She knew she hadn't been very nice to him before the group left for their own adventure and now hers written down for her.

Fili had thought of everything and even left her a map. It wasn't very detailed but it would do to find her way home to a family of dwarves... on the other hand Fili had another way for her to go.

 _Now that I prepared everything for you I promised to, I ask for you to wait before I come back. I know you probably want to know about hobbits and your own family but... I know about duty and family and sometimes it's not what you expect._

 _Uncle Thorin always told me what he expects me to and how I have to behave as the future king and heir to my uncle. He has no children of his own and all he cares about is the kingdom under the mountain. Don't think I don't love my family and understand why you keep the memories of the dwarves who raised and loved you but... I know from own experiences sometimes we want to be free and find ourselves._

 _I'm not going on this adventure because my uncle wants me to. He forbid it to keep the line of Durin safe and secure but I have to go to find out who I am. Your answers to this questions may be found where this Elrond lives but... beware the elves and wait until I join you._

Gilriel hadn't even thought about finding Elrond but now that she read Fili's letter she wasn't sure which way to go to find herself and her family.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 – House of Durin_

With map and letter she left the hobbit's house and the village of more little houses and small people waking up. Gilriel passed by a group of children and held tight to her map. She didn't know the way she had to go but was sure her decision was right.

Gilriel had been raised by dwarves and the only parents she knew where those who had loved her until the dragon had destroyed Erebor. She had lost home like many dwarves that time and Fili's mother would understand her feelings. She could have read the prince's letter to his mother but she had decided to keep it sealed. A letter to his parent was private and Gilriel kept it like a treasure.

Fili's letter was also a promise. He had written her a promise to come back after his adventure. He would free Erebor and all dwarves of the kingdom under the mountain could return home.

The House of Durin would become kings of tales and legends and sit on the great throne. Old glory would come back and separated families would be united who never thought this day would come.

She felt her happy tears and washed them away walking through a forest and leaving the village behind her. Gilriel looked to her map and her dark hair fell into her face. She put a string of it back behind her ear and looked up to a pair of birds flying next to each other into the direction she was heading to.

What would Fili's mother would be like?

Was she angry or scared for her sons? And how was their father like?

Were their parents as different as the brothers themselves? Was Fili more like his mother or his father? And why wasn't his father the one following his king on his mission? Did this mean Fili and Kili had no father?

Gilriel looked back on the map and smiled.

She didn't know any answers yet but was sure on the end of her way she had everything she needed to know.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 – Sister of the King_

Dis broke another vase before she sank to the ground. Her son had left a month ago and she still felt anger about her sons disobidence. Fili and Kili weren't meant to follow their uncle into a deadly mission.

Every day she cried and felt like her heart was broken. She worried for all three of them and wished her brother would sent home his nephews knowing what his sister would do to him if Fili and Kili didn't return safely.

Dis didn't have many things from home but had built a home with her husband and children. Pictures of her family were on every wall and to remember her children well she worked on a carpentry of her family.

Dis didn't manage many stitches every day since she was overwhelmed by her emotions. Worries and fear kept her awake each day and night and she refused to see anyone.

When she stopped crying she felt a deep cut in her hand. The broken pieces were all over the floor and had cut her hand. She remembered her brother Thorin had once sent for a nurse and Dis had laughed at him. She didn't need help to help herself and wanted to be known as strong and unbreakable like her older brothers Thorin and Frerin.

Fili and Kili were meant to become as strong and gifted as her brothers but should never inherit their bravery. Dis hated men's wish to become brave heroes since she blamed bravery to be the reason her brother Frerin died on battlefield.

She wanted her sons and Thorin to find wives instead and build a home. The House of Durin didn't need heroes and warriors but kings to guide and be alive.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts but she didn't welcome anyone inside. Dis stood up and took her of her injured hand when the door behind her opened and a servant brought food before the dwarf quickly left.

Dis ate a lot since she missed her sons. She wasn't one of the women who couldn't eat a single slice of bread and hunger until their family returned home. Instead she cured her loneliness with fruits and meat five times each day without ever talking to anyone.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 – A stranger child_

Another month later the carpentry was done and hang beside Dis' bed. She wanted her family close and suffered from less anger attacks. It was the news of an unknown female dwarves arriving in Thorin's halls which made the princess leave her room for the first time since her sons had run away.

She was curious about this woman which looked like a child and was saying she held a letter from Fili. Dis was told the woman showed the letter to no one but the princess herself which made Dis take her seat on Thorin's throne.

It wasn't the first time Dis sat on the throne. Her brother didn't want to rule from a stone seat which wasn't build in Erebor. He didn't call himself king before his time had come and so Dis ruled in behalf of Thorin Oakenshield.

She let the girl come closer and was surprised to see a child. The rumors of her servants had been true. A dwarven child walked down the aisle to the throne and knelt in front of her royal princess. "Your highness... My name is Gilriel. My parents died in the attack of the dragon Smaug and I lived alone in exile far away from any dwarf until I met your sons"

"You..."

"I have a letter to prove it. Your son... Fili... wrote a letter to you" The dwarven child took a letter from her robe and Dis crawled off the throne to ran to her. She sank on her knees in front of the girl and opened the letter quickly. "It's true! It's Fili's handwriting! You saw my son! When? Is he well? Is he with his brother? Tell me everything, girl. Servants! Get her food and a private room! … You, girl, must tell me everything"

"Yes, I saw both of them. I met them in Bree and they were well. They told me they would meet their uncle Thorin, the king, not far from Bree... but I was too tired to see the king myself" The girl spoke and Dis listened carefully. She helped Gilriel to stand up and brought her to her new room herself.

She wanted the stranger to have everything she asked for but to her surprise she only asked for a bed. Dis let her rest and pressed Fili's letter close to her chest when she left the girl's room.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 – Fili's second letter_

 _Dear mother,_

 _I know you are angry with us for running away from home and disobey you. I promise we didn't want to. Kili didn't think it would be dangerous and thinks of it as an adventure and great fun, but I swear uncle Thorin and I will take care of him._

 _For myself I have to admit I want this chance to prove myself. Uncle Thorin always has strict rules and sometimes I worry he doesn't love me as much as Kili. I'm his heir and he has other plans for me and until now I never had a chance to show him I'm ready._

 _Mom, I also wish to get to know myself better. I know you want me to find a wife and start a family but I'm young and I don't know about Middle Earth. All I know is our home but I've never seen Erebor._

 _Please forgive me for wanting to see more and know more. There is also another reason I'm writing this letter. I sit in a small house, a hobbit house, that belongs to Bilbo Baggins who will hopefully help our mission because the wizard Gandalf says he is important._

 _I never heard of hobbits before and neither has the lady I give this letter to. Her name is Gilriel and even her name is elvish she isn't. Her parents were dwarves but were killed by the dragon Smaug. She has lost her home like you and uncle Thorin. She has helped Kili and me and is very kind but also stubborn. She reminds me of you._

 _I promised her to be welcomed among dwarves and that you will take care of her. I also promised her to come back and search with her for any relatives after I come back._

 _I promise you the same, mother. Kili and I will come back. I will safe my brother with my own life and no one will come close to harm him._

 _Think of us like we think of you. We miss you and when we come home we have turned into men. Ready to start a life and family of our own._

 _Your loving son, Fili_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 – Secret passage_

"Come on, Fili! We did it!" Kili was smiling brightly but his older brother didn't want to join his victory. He was grumpy and sighed. "It was a stupid idea and we got all of us in danger. Look how angry uncle Thorin is. He doesn't speak a word and you better do the same"

"He never speaks a word. It was a lot more fun when we were kids and he played games with us or showed us how to shoot my first arrow... but nowadays..." Kili shrugged his shoulders and kicked a stone which hit Nori's but. "Hey!"

"Be quiet!" Dwalin looked angry at the younger dwarves before he looked around and grabbed his weapon. "Someone's coming from the East. I can hear something and it's quickly getting closer"

"Then we better hurry" Balin turned around to the younger princes and gave a sign to run quickly. Thorin and Dwalin led the group before the enemy was approaching and Gandalf took over. The wizard knew these lands better than the dwarves and without any losses he guided them to a secret passage.

Fili stayed close to his brother and didn't let him shoot all his arrows. He tried to get them close to their uncle against his brother's will and were one of the first to see where the secret passage was guiding them too. "Elves..."

"Where? I never saw elves! Are they really as tall as the stories say?" Kili escaped his brother and Fili ran after him. He wasn't as quick as the youngest Durin and looked back to the rest of the group until they were out of his sight. "Kili! Wait, we lost uncle Thorin and the others. Kili!"

When Fili looked back to his brother he was gone as well. The heir of Durin was alone and didn't know where he was and where to go to. He took his sword and slowly kept walking.

There were no elves but Fili knew they could be close since the brothers had invaded their home. He walked through a garden to a stairway and found his brother on its top and watch something. "Kili! What are you doing? You get us in trouble again. First we lose the ponies and now..."

"Who are you?"


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 – The Elvish Hobbit_

Fili and his younger brother Kili froze the moment the woman looked at them. She wasn't an elf but was dressed like one and had other assessories of the tall people. Kili leaned closer to his brother and wanted to whisper something but Fili had already opened his mouth to speak. "You are the hobbit the wizard spoke of"

"You came with Gandalf" Her face lit up and Fili saw the similarities she had to Gilriel. The two women had the same eyes and the same smile but the woman in front of him had different manners and spoke words in a language he didn't know.

"Kili!" Thorin's voice was coming closer and Fili saw his younger brother jump. "He will hit me and I won't be able to sit for months. Please, Fili, stop him while I hide"

"You can't hide from uncle Thorin" Fili sighed and saw his brother running around until the woman stopped him. "You don't have to be scared. Elrond doesn't allow violence in his house. You came here as invaders and strangers but as long as you need help you are guests in his house"

"I like the elves!" Kili hugged the hobbit lady when Fili froze again feeling the strong hand of his uncle touching his shoulder. "You have no idea how elves are. You can't trust them and after all I taught you about them you should know better than to think of anything about them but enemies"

"You are the king of Erebor. Thorin Oakenshield"

Fili looked to the woman who spoke his uncle's voice with elvish accent. He was sure Thorin would turn his anger towards her but instead he bowed and apologized for his nephews. "They won't bother you any longer. We will leave you now"

"But Elrond wants you to join us for dinner. He heard of the king under the mountain and he isn't one of the elves you have met before. Elrond doesn't think one race to be better than another. He is a kind man and he is honored you have come to see him"

"Actually..." Kili couldn't finish his sentence when his uncle pulled him away from the hobbit lady and send both brothers the rest of the company. They ran down the stairs and were awaited by Dwalin grabbed their arms tight and dragged them with him.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16 – Like mother like child_

"So, you are still a young dwarf from Dale. Hundred years old and... my son spoke only good of you" Dis smiled in a long time having dinner with Gilriel and together they talked about Fili and Kili and the letter Dis' eldest son had written to her.

"I didn't recognize them as the royal princes at first. It was so long ago I saw another dwarf. When Smaug came my mother's last wish was for me to run. She wanted me to run far away and live safely" Gilriel bit her lip and Dis touched the girl's hand. "You lived without your family. I'm sure this wasn't easy"

"I had no one. That's why I had to take my chance. Fili said it would be dangerous but I only saw a chance to feel closer to home. I didn't want to be so lonely anymore"

Dis listened and felt sorry for the girl. She understood how it felt like to be separated from her family but she never was truly alone. She held tighter to the girl's hand and smiled weakly. "This time is over. Now you have a home here and when my sons return and the dragon is dead then... then we will all go home to Erebor"

"You think they will succeed?"

"I'm their mother... I have to believe it or my sons won't return. Promise me you will think of them and believe they come home. I could need a friend in these lonely days" With her free hand she took her glas and rose it. "To my sons... to our king, my brother... and to our home... Erebor"

"Yes, to Kili, Fili, Thorin and Erebor" Gilriel smiled with Dis and made the heart of the princess feel lighter. In the following days they often sat together to have their meals together and spoke of the House of Durin and Fili's and Kili's adventures at home.

"Fili isn't a great shot and Kili's first try was a disaster. Of course he says he was brilliant and that's my brother's influence. He always did this little war games with them and always let Kili win" Dis held a tiny arrow while Gilriel watched her. "And Fili? Why didn't he win?"

"Because my brother wanted to teach him a lesson whenever he could" Dis sighed and put the tiny arrow aside. "Let me show you something else"


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17 – Nosy dwarves_

"How are the elves?" Bofur looked down at the brothers and looked excited but neither Fili nor his brother wanted to say something. Fili thought of the anger in his uncle's voice and he knew he had failed his king.

While most of the dwarves couldn't wait to see the elves and have dinner with them Fili rather wanted to stay away from the invitation and go to bed instead. He walked away from Kili and Bofur who started talking about the hobbit lady as soon as Fili turned their back on them.  
Fili on the other hand found a more quiet place beside Bilbo Baggins who admired the large garden and the far away waterfalls. "I haven't seen a more beautiful place in all my life. Is your home, Erebor, anything like this?"

"I have never seen Erebor. I was born after Smaug had destroyed our home. I only know the stories and when I think of it it feels like home but I don't know what it truly means to me" Fili sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"But Thorin knows Erebor, right? That's why he wants to go back because it's his home" Bilbo looked up to Fili who didn't look back at the hobbit. "He made me believe Erebor is all we should be all we want and dream of. It's the greatest treasure we dwarves have but... the closer we get there the more I feel how..."

"Fili! It's time! We have dinner with elves with real elves! I want to see them! I want to know which of uncle Thorin's stories are true. Do you think they really look like monsters and eat baby dwarves?" Kili pulled on his brother's arm and Fili slowly gave in while Bilbo walked next to them. "Thorin doesn't like elves. I'm sure he said all kinds of stories to scare you. Wait... you saw the hobbit Gandalf spoke of?"

"Yes! Uncle Thorin was behaving like a gentleman and he only acts like this around my mother when he made her angry. I'm sure uncle Thorin doesn't fear anyone only my mom!" Kili ran faster to be one of the first to see the elves while Fili stayed behind and shook his head. "Uncle Thorin has a reason not to trust the elves and we should be more careful"

"Maybe you shouldn't believe everything your uncle says. You have to make your own experiences. Like me! Hobbits usually don't go on adventures but I did and now I'm a proud member of this group" Bilbo smiled and walked a bit faster while Fili stopped and looked back to the garden behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18 - About the hobbit_

"You didn't stay long" The hobbit lady still sat on a bank and was sewing something when Thorin returned and bowed once more. "I thought I had left rather impolite earlier. Your... Elrond... was waiting and... he told me something I didn't believe could be possible. So, we will leave tonight and I wanted to wish farewell"

"You will not return another time then? You are the first dwarf I've met in my life and I enjoyed your company earlier" She spoke very generous and kind which made him walk a few steps closer. "My companies told me they met someone like you before. You have a great similarity to this... Gilriel"

"A hobbit? … With an Elvish name? Where did you see her?" The hobbit lady put aside her sewings and stepped to his side. "Please. My own kind is a mystery to me. Since Gandalf found and brought me here I know no one but elves and yet I had the pleasure to meet dwarves and you and your nephews aren't as... whatever you may call it"

"I can't tell you anything. I don't know the hobbit girl. Fili sent her to my sister because she was raised by dwarves. Two hobbits... without a home... like us" Thorin's heart felt heavy and he was almost scared when the woman touched him and put her little fingers into his hand. "I'm sure you have a home. Home doesn't have to be where you are born. It's the people who love you and make any place home to you. Like Elrond did for me"

He moved away and looked into the dark night. "I have to wake my men. Don't tell Elrond we're leaving. Don't tell him we talked or that you know where we are going. The elf must not know"

"Thorin"

He had almost left her side when she held him back with brief touch. "I don't know Erebor but somewhere you must already have a home. You have nephews and so you must have a family, someone who loves you. Don't forget them on your journey and if it helps..."

She gave him a ring before she walked away and in the fine golden circle was a name he took with him. "Thank you Lothien"


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19 – Good friends_

Gilriel helped Dis to change some of the princess' old clothes. Together they shorten and tighten the dresses to make them fit for Gilriel. Dis loved to spoil the young dwarven hobbit with presents and while Dis took care of Kili's room to keep it tidy and warm for her son Gilriel did the same in Fili's room.

"Flowers? I don't think my son has a sense for flowers. They will die here because there is no light, Gilriel" Dis looked at the bright flowers which would be dead in a day or two.

"In Bree and in Dale we always had flowers in our house. Fili isn't here and can't say he doesn't like them. He probably did nothing else in this room but train and read. He has so many books" Gilriel picked one of Fili's book and opened it. Quickly she shut it once she realized it was his diary and looked for around for a safe place.

Dis noticed the girl's strange behavior and took the book from her hands. "Oh, I didn't know he kept a diary. He must have seen Thorin writing diaries. My brother is my son's great idol. He wants to be a respected heir of the king. Since he was a little boy he hates doing mistakes but even more he gets grumpy to take a decision that was made for him. He is stubborn like all Durin's but he also has a great heart"

"Yes, he cares very deeply for his brother"

"Not only for his brother" Dis closed the diary and gave it back to the girl. "Put it under his pillow. That's were Thorin kept his diary when he was younger. I don't know if he ever chose a new place to hide his thoughts but actually my brother can't hide anything from me and neither can my sons... even Kili is trying very well"

"Dis... how far is Erebor from here? It's three months since I saw your sons and for you it's even longer. When can we expect them to come back?" Gilriel put the diary under the pillow and sat on Fili's bed for a moment when Dis joined her. "I always wish it could be today but the way is long and we don't know if they have a good map or get in any danger along the way"

"Do you think they are?"

"I think when they reach Erebor we will know. News will spread fast and we know it before they come home. It will be enough time to organize a celebration" Dis hugged the girl and it felt good to have a friend to talk to.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20 – Overdue_

"Are your injuries bad?" Fili sat next to his uncle away from the fireplace where the rest of their company recovered after the eagles had saved their lives. The young prince watched his uncle carefully and didn't speak before the king did. "For moment I thought it's over. Everything we fought for and everything we want to be... I never thought the enemy would return. I believed him dead"

"Thorin..."

"You and your brother fought well. I was proud of you. I will be a good king and we will guide Durin's folk home to Erebor" Thorin looked to the lonely mountain on the way ahead of them. He didn't see Fili nod and walk away from his uncle to trail off alone.

For one moment he didn't want to be an heir and the future king under the mountain. He was afraid of a new war rising which the dwarves weren't prepared for. Was his mother able to defend herself?

Could Gilriel hold a sword on her own? Did she ever have to fight? Fili sighed thinking of the dwarven hobbit and jumped a little when his uncle caught him away from the company. "Were you going anywhere? I just told you I'm proud of you and you think about going back home and abandon us? Fili, we are so close and you will see our home. Our true home"

"I wasn't abandoning anyone. I was just thinking. I... After what happened, uncle Thorin, can we still hope to come home? I would follow you into death but I want more in life than battles and adventures. I'm not you. As much as I try I can't be you. I do my best but it's never good enough for you and maybe I don't want to be alone like you are" Fili bit his lip and immediately apologized to his uncle who grabbed the young dwarf's shoulder and nodded. "You need to rest. It's true that I ask more of you than of anyone else in this company. I sometimes forget you are still young and have never fought in a battle. Your mother kept telling me to have a family of my own but I have you and your brother to be my family and I don't need more. You are my heir, Fili, but I don't want you to take my decisions and repeat the mistakes I did... Is there someone in particular you think of?"

"No, I... I think I just carried this with me for too long" Fili tried to smile and returned with his uncle to the rest of their company.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21 – Not my king_

It was months later Fili and his uncle had another moment to speak privately again. Dale was only one day ahead of them and the whole company had been close to death several times and one of them was closer to it than anyone of their company before. Kili was dying and no medicine or magic could heal his wound.

Thorin looked to Erebor and didn't want to wait any longer. "We are close to our home. We have to leave as soon as possible. Fili, I need you by my side"

"My brother needs me. He is my family and I won't leave him behind" Fili's voice was filled with anger and passionately he fought for his brother and his family. "You have changed on our way to Erebor. You think of no one else anymore but of your home and your own glory. My uncle would never have left Kili behind to die alone but the King under the mountain doesn't deserve my loyalty any longer"

"Fili!" Thorin grabbed Fili's shoulder but the young dwarf pushed him away. "You asked me some time ago if there is anyone special I want to come home to. Yes... there is my mother, my little brother and the home I know. I don't know Erebor and from here it doesn't look very impressive. The people of Dale say the dragon is still alive and we came here too early because of your passion for this mountain and the gold it contains. You are not my uncle anymore and I can't follow a king who leaves his family behind and has forgotten what home truly means"

The young dwarven prince for the first time took a decision without his uncle's favor and acceptance. Fili brought his brother to Dale seeking for help and answers. Sitting beside his brother and holding his hand Fili's heart was both heavy and feeling guilty to abandon his uncle as well as feeling free to live his own life.

It took the whole night to reach the city and find help in a house of humans who took care of Kili. Fili was very grateful to them and wished he could repay them somehow.

"What is this?" Fili saw something on Kili's hand and took off the ring to examine it. "Where did you get this, Kili? When did you steal a ring? Did you steal this from the elven king?"

"Thorin" Kili's voice was weak but Fili was glad his brother was coming back to life.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22 – News from Erebor_

"My princess! They reached the mountain! The rumors are true! My princess! Lady Dis!" The servant ran fast through the halls and passed by Fili's room first. Gilriel had slept in the prince's bad and ran after the servant as soon as she heard his call. She had long waited for news from Erebor and finally the day had come.

"Lady Dis!" Gilriel shouted for the princess along with the servant and reached the royal chamber. Dis opened the door in the morning and grabbed the servant by his collar. "What is so important that it can't wait until I'm awake?"

"He has news of Erebor! Of Kili and Fili!" Gilriel stopped behind the servant and followed when Dis pulled the servant inside. "Tell me! Tell me everything! What do you know about my sons and my brother?"

"They reached Erebor, my princess. The rumors were true and Durin's folk can finally go home to its king. King Thorin, the king under the mountain" The servant bowed while Gilriel jumped in excitement. "And his nephews? What about Kili and Fili? Are the princes well and alive? Are they coming back? Tell us when they come back"

"No one spoke of any dwarves coming back" The servant's voice changed and Gilriel was scared for a moment. "Did all the dwarves reach the mountain? Did all of them reach Erebor?"

"I don't know. We have to wait for news" The servant obviously didn't know more and Dis sent him to bring more. "We pack and see for ourselves. If they reached Erebor the dragon must be killed and we can do home. Oh, Gilriel, you will love the kingdom under the mountain and I know you want to see my son as much as I do. You miss him"

"I... Lady Dis, I barely know your son" Gilriel took a step back from the princess but to surprise the female dwarf laughed happily. "I know you miss him. You sleep in his bed. You protect his diary. All the flowers you bring to his room and you let no servant tidy the room and want to do everything yourself. You maybe didn't have much time with Fili yet but this will change when you see him in Erebor"

"What if he doesn't remember me? He was gone many months and he only met me briefly and I wasn't really charming" Gilriel worried but Dis took her hands. "I will always like you because you are like a daughter to me"


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23 – Thorin's farewell_

A white bird landed on Elrond's desk and Lothien walked closer. "Is it a message from the white lady? Or who needs your help?"

"It's from Galadriel but the message was spread before. The elven king sends message to all elves about what has happened at Dale and Erebor" Elrond left his chair and carefully held the bird in his hands. He let the animal fly freely and watched it leave and disappear in white clouds on a bright day.

"What does the elven king say? Have the dwarves succeed?" Lothien was a tiny figure next to the wise elf. He knew his face better than any other and saw worries and sadness coming to his expressions. "Thandruil lets us know the king under the mountain is dead. Smaug was destoryed but not all dwarves are returning home alive. Soon Durin's folk will return to Erebor and moun its king. He invites those who knew Thorin Oakenshield to say farewell and do the dwarven king the last honor"

"And we? Will we go to give him his last honor?" Gilriel looked to her hand and touched the pale skin of her missing ring. "I would like to go if it's possible"

"You have never been away from your home. Since Gandalf found you this is your home and we are your family" Elrond turned around and looked past Lothien. A woman was standing behind her and glowing in the last sunshine of the day.

Arwen, Elrond's daugther, walked closer and stepped behind the elven dwarf. "Thorin Oakenshield was a great leader to his kind. He deserves a last honor especially of the last elves who were kind to him. Lothien told me how he spoke of elves and I think it's the last thing we can do for him. I know you, father, you will go. Why can't my sister go with you?"

Lothien touched Arwen's hand resting on her shoulder while she watched Elrond. His face brightend and a weak smile appeared on his lips when he nod. "So it will be. Be aware, Lothien, that it will be a long and exhausting journey. You can't ride and so I ask you to stay with me"

"I will" Lothien nodded and left with Arwen to their room. Arwen closed the door and watched the smaller one pack a few things. "I'm sorry he died. I have never seen a man impressing you before"

"He must have impressed many and touched many lives. I'm sure it will be a great farewell and the only dwarves I will ever see. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Lothien invited Arwen to take a seat on her bed and the elf came slowly closer. "This is yours. I will stay and wait for you and father to return. Remember, Lothien, the king under the mountain had a gift from you. You lost father's present the day the dwarves left"

"It's just a ring. It's not like your necklace. Father's ring doesn't make me immortal. Thorin had forgotten what home meant and I hope in this last moments he found what he was looking for" Gilriel leaned against Arwen's side and the two different sister held each other close to remember those who had fallen to find home.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24 – The kingdom under the mountain_

Durin's folk travelled two month to the lonely mountain and on the last mile Gilriel looked over her back to the city of Dale. The last time she had seen her home she had been a child and a great dragon was flying over her head.

She could still hear the sound of fire burning down the houses and screams of dwarves and humans running for their lives to escape the nightmare.

"Gilriel? Are you okay?" Dis stoppd by the girl's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "You look scared. What makes you worry so much? We are so close to home and I can almost hear my sons"

"You hear them because one comes running to us" Gilriel's memories are quickly gone when Kili came running from the mountain and almost jumped at his mother. The dwarven hobbit was happy to see mother and son united and hugging and kissing each other.

Kili hadn't change since Gilriel last saw him but when it was her chance to greet him a group of elves arrived on the way to Erebor. Gilriel was taken aside by Dis and they stood quietly while the tall people on their horses past by. The hobbit didn't notice any face because the sun was shining into her face and so she waited until the group had passed. "Why did the elves come to Erebor?"

"Kili, where are Fili and Thorin? The elves wouldn't come unless there was a farewell. Kili! Where are your brother and your uncle?" Dis hit the back of her son's head and waiting for an answer while Kili tried to hide behind Gilriel. "Don't be angry but... uncle Thorin doesn't want to see anyone and Fili is... he hasn't returned yet"

"What does this mean?"

Gilriel felt how Kili jumped a bit behind her before he started running and leave the two women behind. "I tell them you are here and want to see them!"

"KILI!"


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25 – Two hobbits_

"Elrond, did you see the girl among the dwarves?" Lothien leaned to the side until Elrond pushed her gently back in her seat. She followed his protective order and waiting until their horses had reached the halls of the mountain.

The evlish hobbit hadn't expect the kingdom of dwarves to be this huge and while she waited to be helped off the horse she looked to halls far and deep. None of the dwarves near and far looked like their were mouning their king and Lothien had to wait until Elrond spoke to a white bearded dwarves.

"We came to wish your king farewell. We came with gifts for Thorin Oakenshield who I had the pleasure meeting in his short life" Elrond spoke wisely as usual but the old dwarf was still offended. "Thorin? Dead? No no, our king is alive and well but I'm afraid he doesn't want to see anyone. I'm sorry but I have to send you back"

"BALIN! My mother is here! What do I tell her about uncle Thorin and Fili? Oh... elves..." A young dwarf stopped beside Balin and Lothien remembered this cheerful face. "Elrond... this is Kili, nephew of Thorin, the king under the mountain"

"Oh! You! You are the hobbit!" Kili jumped and wanted Lothien to come down but his hands only reached her foot when Elrond stopped him. "I'm afraid we were misinformed. My king sent word Thorin Oakenshield has passed away but if we are not welcomed I see no reason to stay"

Lothien wished to convince Elrond to change his mind but she didn't know what to tell him. If she mentioned the dwarven king had her ring, Elrond would be disappointed she gave it away and might suspect any bond between the two strangers.

The elven hobbit had to accept she came for nothing but at least she knew Thorin Oakenshield was alive and well. He was back home and maybe in a hundred years or two he could forget his anger about elves as well.

"She looks like the woman we met in Bree. Gilriel is a dwarf but she looks like a hobbit. She came here with my mother" Kili grinned and both Lothien and Elrond looked at him confused and with questions. "You say there is another hobbit raised away from their own kind?"


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26 – Coming home_

Kili ran up the stairs and was out of breath when he reached the highest point of Dale. The whole way he had called out his brother who splashed a bucket of water over him. "Why are screaming out loud?"

"Mom" Kili kept lying on the ground and stretched out his arms while his brother looked down on him. "Kili, we have to work here. If uncle Thorin hasn't left the dungeons yet then I use my time to help the people of Dale. Go back and train with Dwalin or like Bofur tell you stories"

"But mom has come and she isn't alone. The hobbit girls are there too. The elvish hobbit and the dwarf... Gilriel" Kili still didn't move but when his brother jumped over him and ran down the stairs he noticed he must have said something right. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Quickly he ran after his older brother but for the first time Fili was faster and reached Erebor in no time while Kili was breatheless again and looked around for something to drink. His throat was burning and he looked angry at his brother who had found their mother in the crowd.

"Where have you been?" Dis slapped her older son like she had welcomed Kili which made the youngest grin again. "He was in Dale. I brought him home again. You know your place is here and mother was waiting for you"

"Kili, shush. Now I have my sons back I won't let you leave ever again. And we go looking for your uncle. Come on, Kili, show me the way" Dis grabbed Kili's arm and he sighed thinking of more stairs to go to. He looked helplessly over his own shoulder to his brother who didn't even pay attention.

"How dare you, Fili? He is always in Dale. At night he sneaks out to the city and in the morning I have to bring him back. When uncle Thorin finds out about this Fili will be in a lot of trouble" Kili sighed and walked closely to his mother who gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Better now? I'm sure your brother knows what he's doing and if my brother was doing his duties he would know about Fili"

"And the elves wouldn't call him dead" Kili stomped with his foot on the ground and made his mother stop. "Is your uncle okay? Does he feel unwell? Why would Thorin be hiding and want to be alone?"


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27 – A promise_

"It's good to see you again" Fili smiled and Gilriel felt how her own smile got brighter. He felt stupid just looking at the prince and instead hugged him like they were old friends. "Your mother is great and your brother hasn't changed. But I talk nonesense. I'm just happy you and your brother weren't killed. Fili! There was a dragon here!"

"Yes, we thought Smaug was dead but I didn't fight him. Not really. I was in Dale when the dragon came back but it was a human that killed the monster... but I'm happy to be alive and see you again" Fili and Gilriel both turned red when Balin cleared his throat next to them. "I'm afraid the hobbit has to stay with the other hobbit and Fili, you..."

"What other hobbit? Bilbo left two weeks ago and Gilriel came here with my mother. Do you really want to discuss this with Dis?" Fili stepped in front of Gilriel who shook her head and sneaked herself next to him when Balin cleared his throat again. "That's neither my decision nor Dis'. Thorin could speak for the hobbit but he is unwell and so we do what the elf Elrond says"

"I won't go with any elf. I'm not a hobbit and I stay with my kind and where I was raised" Gilriel looked at Balin like she wanted to threaten the older dwarf who didn't seem scared at all. "I'm afraid there has been a mistake. You are a hobbit, young woman, and it looks to me like the other hobbit girl is your sister. You look exactly the same and since you have no family here and she has, you will go where she goes"

"That's not fair! I never had a sister and I don't know this hobbit!" She stepped backwards before Fili pulled her back in his arms. "I promised you we find out who and what you are. You don't have to be scared. My uncle will never allow any elf to rule in his kingdom. I promise you, you don't have to go anywhere you don't want to go"

"Then please talk to your uncle. This old dwarves scares me. I don't want to do what he says" Gilriel hugged Fili tighter and both stood there for a moment until she had calmed. "Go and see this hobbit but try to be alone with her. This way Elrond can't take you two anywhere. It's best if you take her deep into the mountain while I talk to my uncle"


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28 – Hobbit sisters_

Gilriel looked after Fili before Balin reminded her to follow him. She didn't know what to think about having a sister who was raised by elves. How didn't she knew about her and where did they came from?

She shook her head and didn't want to know. It couldn't be possible to have a family other than her parents who had loved her and gave their life to save her. Gilriel wanted nothing more than to be a dwarf and thought about running. Surely Balin wouldn't notice and there was no chance he could run after her.

It was the sight of the tall elves that made her change her mind. The closer they got the more scared she grew when in front of them a small woman appeared. She was as tall as Gilriel but skinnier. Her hair was dark but her skin was pale. She smiled like Gilriel but there was something different in her smile.

The woman came closer and walked differently. She wore an expensive gown in a light purple while Gilriel wore a black dress which was dirty from her long travel.

"You must be Gilriel"

"I know my name! How dare you to show up here and say you are my sister? We have nothing in common and won't go anywhere with you! I'm a dwarf and not a hobbit!" Angrily she crossed her arms in front of her chest and was surprised to see the other woman nodded. "You are right. You have lived among dwarves and they are your family like Elrond and Arwen are mine. We don't want to take you from here"

"But Balin said..."

"We wanted to see you and I was afraid more dwarves are like Thorin and don't want to see us. Now I see I was right. You are both hobbits and have been seperated from each other before Gandalf or any other could find you" Elrond knelt next to Lothien while Gilriel took a step back from them. She didn't feel well around the elves and remembered Fili's plan. "I want to speak to her alone"

"Of course. Let the way" Lothien nodded to Elrond and followed Gilriel who didn't know which way to go. Fili had told her to go deep into the mountain which meant to go down.


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29 – Thorin's sickness_

"Kili, are you sure we are on the right way?" Dis didn't like their way seem to have no end. Her youngest son led her deeper and deeper into the mountain and she hadn't seen a sign of her brother yet.

"Yes, I know he is here. He is always here and he doesn't want to see anyone. I warn you, mom, but uncle Thorin will scream at you. He has become very anger and I don't like going this close" Her son showed her the way to the treasure and didn't want to take another step. "He is somewhere down there. He can't get enough of the gold"

"I see... he has the sickness"

"Which sickness?" Fili appeared out of nowhere and joined his family. "Where did you come from? I thought you are with Gilriel"

"I have to find uncle Thorin or the elves will take Gilriel with them" Fili ran past his brother and Dis who slowly followed him. "How can the elves take the girl away? I thought you will marry her and I finally become a grandmother. The elves have nothing to do with this. Tie the knot and they can't do anything"

"Mom, please. I barely know Gilriel" Fili sighed and stopped at the last stair. He offered his mother a hand and waited for her to take it. "I know, Fili, but she missed you and she is a good woman. I like her and I know she likes you"

"She... Mom!" Fili rolled his eyes when his mother pulled his hand to follow him through the golden mountains of money and jewels. The whole treasure of the mountain was down here and Dis knew what gold to men of her family. "Your great-grandfather had the sickness too. The gold changes the men of our family and they lose their minds to it. They can't get enough... but I thought Thorin knew better. He was the one who told me about our grandfather and the way he changed. Why didn't Thorin see the signs?"

"He was here all time and always alone. Maybe he didn't feel it coming" Fili stopped when he saw his uncle standing not far away from them. His crowne was lying on the ground next to his sword and the king was mumbling.

"Something isn't right"


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30 – Deep in the mountain_

"We will hate this. You know how he is lately. We have seen him, brother" Dwalin and Balin came downstairs and found Kili sitting on the stairs. "Oh, I'm just waiting for Fili and mom. They wanted to see uncle Thorin"

"Great" Dwalin sighed but was pushed forward by his brother. "If we don't find the hobbits the elf will start a war in Erebor. We need Thorin and we have to find the hobbits"

"Which hobbits? Are you talking about Gilriel? Unbelievable but mom wants Fili to marry her" Kili laughed but Balin shook his head. "Yes, they were very close but the hobbits are lost. No one has seen them since they left the halls and Elrond is very protective of his step-daughter this... Lothien"

"Lothien? The elf-hobbit? Thorin has a ring with her name. Mom will love this day!" Kili jumped down the stairs until he reached the ground and ran towards his family. Fili stood a few steps away from Thorin and Dis and let the older dwarves talk to each other. Kili saw it too but didn't bother to interfere and ran into Thorin. "Ah, sorry uncle Thorin. I couldn't stop"

"Kili..." Thorin sighed but Kili didn't care about his uncle's behavior and turned immediately towards his mother. "They have a secret. Fili loves Gilriel and uncle Thorin is secretly engaged and didn't tell you"

"Kili!"

"Stop yelling at my son!" Dis pulled Kili closer and stepped protectively between her brother and her son. "Is this why you hide down here? I can see you don't have the sickness. The gold doesn't mean anything to you. Are you engaged and haven't told me? Thorin! How dare you?"

"He is telling lies!" Thorin raised his voice when Balin and Dwalin had reached the family. "I'm sorry I have to interrupt you. Thorin... we have elvish guests and I'm afraid they lost someone of their company. The elven king is spreading news about your death and Elrond came to wish farewell. Now is hobbit daughter is missing and so is the hobbit Gilriel. No one has seen them and Elrond demands them to be found and taken home with him"


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31 – King's order_

"This is my kingdom and I'm king! How dare the elf demand anything? Go and find his hobbits! But tell him I decide what happens to them!" Thorin finally left his golden dungeon and almost forgot his crown and sword. Balin gave him both and Thorin took them with duty.

During the battle he hadn't only found home but also lost something. All his men had survived and Bilbo had left two weeks ago with his share like some of the other dwarves who didn't want to join the house of Durin.

Balin and Dwalin had been his most loyal and both served in high positions in Erebor while Thorin himself had abandoned his kind. Still this wasn't as bad as declaring him dead like the elven king had done it. How could Thandruil tell such lies and sent his kind to see if the king of dwarves was truly dead?

Thorin was alive and even he feared the gold and its might he had resisted it with Bilbo's help. It was a secret they kept but the words of his friend he would never forget. Bilbo had spoken of home and true love. He had spoken of family and friends and the things we can't touch but keep them.

Thorin didn't wait for his family and when he reached his throne only Dwalin and Fili were with him. Thorin already wanted to split and give orders when he saw the two hobbits coming from behind the throwne. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Everyone's looking for you? Dwalin, why was no one looking here?"

"You haven't opened the king's hall yet. We kept it close but they must have sneaked in" Dwalin bowed and left to tell the elves about the hobbits while one of them came running to her king. "Your highness"

Gilriel bowed while Lothien still walked slowly on the way towards Thorin. He noticed she tried to stay in the middle of the way before he looked to Fili. "You take this hobbit and..."

"I'm not a hobbit and I won't go with the elves!"

Thorin looked surprised at Gilriel who now stood in front of her king while Fili giggled behind him. "She knows what she wants and she is a very persistent dwarf... like all Durin's"


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32 – Durin's stubbornness_

"Why don't we go inside?" Kili wanted to sneak him but his mother stopped him the same way she had stopped Balin. "No, the king has to start taking his duties more seriously"

"That's not the reason why we don't go inside. You want Gilriel and Fili to be alone and fall in love so Fili gets married but how can they talk privately if this other hobbit and uncle Thorin are inside too? I can change this. I can help my brother and the hobbit sneak outside" Kili tried another time to get close to the door of the king's hall but Dis stopped him once more. "I said no. You stay here and trust your uncle. I'm sure he knows what he has to do. And never call the girl a hobbit again. My daugther-in-law is a dwarf and not a hobbit"

"I will marry a real dwarf one day but not yet. Even if uncle Thorin and Fili both get married I will stay single for a long time. I'm still young" Kili grinned until he heard his mother's voice. "Oh, I'm sure we find a good woman for you. Fili did this perfectly on his own but not all men are this lucky. It's best I handle this for you and your uncle"

Kili took a last try and jumped towards the door to open it and quickly run inside. He saw his brother first and hid behind Fili. "Mom wants to find a wife for me. Help me!"

"Kili!" Fili sighed while Gilriel laughed and looked to the door to Dis. "Why don't you come inside?"

"Because of them... what is going on there?" Dis looked at Thorin and Lothien like she was spying on them. The king and the elvish hobbit still stood on the middle of the way when Gilriel reached Dis and whispered to her. "The elf is afraid to fall and Thorin helps her to walk safely. It's time she goes home with the other elves"

"I have only once seen my brother like this before. He was afraid to drop Fili the day he was born. Whoever this woman is she is more important to him than all his gold" Dis smiled happily and took Gilriel's hand to guide her outside the hall. Next she gave her sons a sign to follow them and closed the door behind them.

"Is this the Lothien with the ring or is that a different Lothien?" Kili looked at his brother while Dis and Gilriel looked confused until Fili took a ring from his pockets.


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33 – Family never changes_

It was several hours later when the two brothers had dinner with their mother and Gilriel. It was the only time Gilriel didn't hear Kili speak or laugh and after dinner he was sent to do some duties of Gilriel was sure Dis had made up to keep her son occupied.

When Dis left as well Gilriel was alone with Fili and took the ring which had been in the middle of the table during the whole dinner. "Where do you have this ring from?"

"Kili stole it from uncle Thorin before we reached Dale. I don't know exactly when but I'm sure it belongs to the elvish hobbit" Fili let a servant take the empty plates and waited until Gilriel put the ring back in his hand. "It's pretty but I don't understand why she gave it away. Is it true they are engaged or is this one of Kili's jokes? Your brother jokes a lot and you... you are more like the king"

"What does this mean?"

"I mean you write diaries... you help the people of Dale... You aren't scared of your mother but you can't win either" Gilriel smiled and her cheeks turned red when Fili took her hand. "How do you know all this? It's not fair you know about me when I had no chance to get to know you better"

"I spend a lot of time with your mother and tidying your room and... I promise I haven't read it" Gilriel was still in her black dress and in her bag she kept his diary. "I thought you want it back. I didn't know if you ever go back to the blue mountains and then it would have been lost"

Fili took his diary and smiled shyly. "You carried it all the way?"

"It's not heavy" She laughed and so did Fili. He took her hand and ran with her through the mountain to the royal chambers. "It's not all done yet. We were only thirteen dwarves when we came here and the first dwarves took care of Thorin's chamber and one for my mother but..."

Fili opened a wardrobe and took a dress from it. "This is what Durin's ladies wear in Erebor and maybe you want to try it"


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34 – Walk alone_

"My sister is braver... I don't know how to walk in your halls" Lothien kept her eyes on the way while Thorin helped her taking the last steps to a brighter ground. "She was raised by dwarves. She believes this to be her home and... she is very stubborn"

Lothien nodded and felt free once she didn't feel like falling anymore. "Dwarves have to be very brave to take ways like this every day and go on adventures to claim their homeland. Did you found what you were looking for, Thorin Oakenshield? Are you at home?"

"I'm at home but... I'm still missing something. Your ring... I lost it and can't give it back to you" Now it was the king who looked down and the elvish hobbit nodded. "I see. Elrond won't be pleased but I will explain it to him. He doesn't need to know I gave it to you. Arwen says he would be disappointed"

"Because I'm a dwarf..."

"No. He gave both Arwen and me a piece of jewelry. She has a fine elvish necklace but it's more than that... I can't wear such gift because I was born a hobbit and I know who I am... unlike Gilriel, but my sister is happy who she is. She has a home and a family. I don't want to take this away from her... would you tell her this?" She looked to him and waited until he raised his head and nodded. "This means you will leave with your... Elrond"

"Yes, I'm sure he wants to report to his king. I'm also sure he won't let me go to Mirkwood and this time I don't have Arwen to help me persuade him" Lothien took a step closer to the door but stopped when the king under the mountain didn't move. "Lothien... You could stay... until Elrond returns from Mirkwood"

"I'm afraid this isn't my decision"

"But would you?" Suddenly Thorin looked at her and took a step towards her. He took her hands when the door was opened and Bofur rushed inside. "Balin wants me to get you, Thorin. The elf is angry and Balin doesn't know how to calm him any longer. And if you won't come then Dwalin said he would handle it and... well, you know what he will do. It won't end well"


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35 – The Arkenstone_

"Do I look pretty?" Gilriel turned around and liked her red and golden dress. "I never wore something like this. Are you sure I can?"

"Yes, of course!" Fili hugged her and turned her around which made both of them laugh. Fili stopped moving after awhile and looked at the dwarven hobbit. "Are you happy? I mean... are you tired? You were travelling far and maybe you want to rest"

"I rested a lot more than the rest of our company. I can't keep up but I'm here. Dis took good care of me" Gilriel put her arms around Fili and quickly put a kiss on his lips before running out of the room. The dwarven prince was taken by surprise and needed a moment to think before he ran after her. "Gilriel! Wait!"

Since it was a long time ago she had been walking through the mountain she kept running without knowing where she was going to. Every stairway took her deeper into the mountain and she looked back now and then to see he was still following her. It made Gilriel happy to see he chased her and she took the next steps even faster. Running through corridors she noticed he was faster this way. He was almost catching her when Gilriel ran into Nori. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming. Where exactly did you came from?" Gilriel put her hands on her hips when Fili stopped breathless next to them. "Thank you Nori but I almost had her"

"No, you didn't. On the next stairway you would have lost me again" She teasingly pushed him but Fili didn't even move. He hugged her and didn't give her a chance to escape. "Do you think you can run now?"

"I can if I want to"

"Ehm... I... I should go" Nori walked away with red cheeks and was obviously uncomfortable around their happiness. Fili and Gilriel didn't care and the dwarven hobbit opened the door to the room Nori had come from. "Come, quickly"

"I wonder what he did in here" Fili looked around. The room wasn't special but something was glowing in a corner and surprised the prince. "When did Nori find the Arkenstone?"


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36 – Difficult argument_

"See, he looks pretty angry to me. This will be fun" Bofur rubbed his hands together but stopped the moment Thorin looked at him. "Do you think it's funny Dwalin and Elrond fight? What if the elven king here's about this and sends troupes? This could start a war"

"Haven't thought about that" Bofur swallowed hard and Thorin sighed before he turned to the elf. "Elrond... I heard you came to wish me farewell. I also heard you are looking for your hobbit"

He looked back over his shoulder and offered Lothien his hand. "She is well but I suggest the kindness you showed to me and my kind should be repayed to her. I'm sure you have to talk to Thandruil and why he speaks of my death... meanwhile I offer we take care of your hobbit. Two long travels will exhaust her and remember Thandruil wasn't kind to Bilbo or anyone of us. Your hobbit should be saved from such meeting"

"I see your try of diplomacy. It's a pleasure to see the king under the mountain alive and well and you are right I won't send this woman who is like a daughter to me to Mirkwood... instead she will go home and so will her sister. I asked to bring both hobbits to me" Elrond didn't bother to kneel until Lothien stepped closer and he changed his mind. "Are you truly well?"

"Yes, Gilriel didn't take me very far away but it seems the king's hall hadn't been opened yet and we were where we shouldn't have been. I ask the king for his forgiveness and I ask you to release Gilriel from coming with us. She doesn't know elves or hobbits. Her home is with dwarves and I can see she has found a good family here" Lothien looked from Dwalin to Balin, Thorin and at last to Bofur who bowed a little. "That's very kind of you, princess"

"I'm not a princess" Lothien smiled gently and nodded to another dwarf who froze seeing her. "How did you? But you... How did you get here faster? You were with Fili"

"That's her sister" Dwalin sighed and shook his head when he suddenly froze hearing the elf Elrond laugh. "I see. That kind of family you're talking of. Well, so it will be. Gilriel stays and Thorin is right, I have to go to Mirkwood"

"And Lothien?"


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37 – Thieves?_

"Do you think Nori tried to steal the Arkenstone?" Gilriel looked over Fili's shoulder. The prince knelt to take a closer look at the king's jewel. "No, I don't think he's a thief but I want to know how he got it. The Arkenstone was lost and I believed it was somewhere hidden in the dungeons in all the barrells of gold"

"And what do we do now? Will you give it to Thorin?"

"Yes, it's the king's jewel and it belongs in the mark over the throne. Thorin will want to see it and prove it's real. He will also have many questions" Fili put the stone in one of his pockets and took Gilriel's hand when they walked back to the higher floors.

The other dwarves seemed occupied and didn't take notice of Fili and the hobbit. Everyone was greeting new arriving dwarves and the quartermasters had a lot to do to give everyone a new home and chamber. Fili sighed and stopped for a moment. "We have to make sure we still get a room for you. I don't think they will give away all rooms on the royal corridor but be better do it as soon as possible"

"First we talk to the king. I'm sure Dis already took care of chambers and you said we have to take the jewel to Thorin. Let's hurry" On the highest floor Gilriel knew where she was and took charge of their way. She still held Fili's hand until she noticed dwarves she met before. "There! Nori and Bofur"

"Good, I question him before uncle Thorin can" Fili and Gilriel went closer to the two dwarves who talked to each other and first didn't notice anyone was coming towards them. Both dwarves jumped when Gilriel and Fili reached them and Nori quickly hid behind Bofur. "There! They know it! This is the other hobbit! She saw me! She knows it, Bofur, she knows it!"

"Be quiet"

"What does Gilriel know? Bofur, did you know Nori was hiding the Arkenstone?" Fili spoke quietly to make sure they weren't getting too much attention and waited until Bofur took off his hat. "It's... we didn't find it... Bilbo found it and gave it to us. He said we should give it to Thorin after a bit. The hobbit didn't want to get in trouble and then Thorin was... well... he didn't want to see anyone. We only took care of it"


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38 – Old glory_

"This is my sister. Dis" Thorin introduced the elvish hobbit to his family when he was interrupted by his nephew. "Uncle Thorin! Look what Bilbo Baggins found! He left it with Bofur and Nori but it's yours"

"Fili, not now!"

"But it's the Arkenstone" Fili ran to give the jewel to the king and knelt in front of him. "Now it's where it belongs. The king's jewel is with the king under the mountain"

"Old treasures and old glory have returned" Dis clapped her hands before she hugged Kili and tried not to cry. "Father would be proud of us. We led Durin's folk home and as long as we have the Arkenstone no one can take the Erebor from us. All will be okay now. All will be good"

Thorin nodded without speaking a word. He looked at the Arkenstone for awhile before he called for Balin. "Take this to the throne and it be placed back on its rightful place. It should be seen by all dwarves when I open the king's hall but not before tomorrow. My sister and our guests have to rest. Fili, you take this hobbit... dwarf... to her chamber and Lothien... would you do me the honor and let me take you to one of the royal chambers?"

"I would be honored" Lothien took Thorin's arm and Fili watched his uncle leaving with the elvish hobbit while he returned to Gilriel's side. "Do you want to walk this formal?"

"No!" The dwarven elf quickly shook her head and looked disgusted which made Fili laugh. "Good, because it looks wrong. Shall we run instead again? I still have to prove I can catch you"

"Hey! Wait for me! I'm faster!" Kili escaped his mother and ran ahead before his brother and Gilriel could follow. The three of them ran past their king and made to the royal corridor in no time. On the third floor the largest room belonged to the king and only one quartermaster was there to decide about all other rooms. One was for Dis, one for Kili and one for Fili. Half of the corridor was reserved for guests but one Dis had already chosen for Gilriel and tired she fell on her own bed.


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 39 – Word from Gandalf_

Weeks later dwarves had already gone back to business like they had never left Erebor. A celebration had been done when Thorin opened the King's Hall and showed the Arkenstone to his people.

Fili's late night expeditions to Dale had stopped and instead of helping the humans he helped dwarves and his uncle. A few hours every day he stood next to the throne and listened how Thorin talked to his kind. Fili knew he had much to learn but the hours he spent with Gilriel were his favorite.

With his brother Kili they explored the lonely mountain and kept Lothien company. The elvish hobbit didn't talk as much as her dwarven twin and Dis called her behaviour suspicious. "She makes me nervous. She sits with us and doesn't talk. She eats, talks and walks different than us and I don't want her here. What does Thorin like about her? Kili! I command you marry a dwarf and stay away from elves, they give me goosebumps"

"Where is Lothien right now?" Fili was surprised the elvish hobbit was on her own and couldn't imagine how she could walk any stairway on her own. "We better start looking for her before she gets lost again"

"She spoke a wizard that has come to see Thorin. This woman brings strange people to Erebor and I don't like it"

"Gandalf is here? Mother he was part of our company" Kili was excited and wanted to leave the room already but stopped when Fili shook his head. "Late us wait until he talked to Thorin. Maybe he wants to honor the king and then come to see the rest of the company. We should tell Balin, Dwalin and the others but don't..."

Kili had left before his brother finished the sentence. "Don't run away again and let us make a plan first. Why does Kili never listen?"

"Because your brother is still a child. You better get used to it. I want to be grandmother before the next Durin's Day" Dis smiled and returned to her work. She ignored Fili's shocked face but Gilriel saw it and decided to take Fili away from his mother. "She's just joking. You fall for her jokes too easily"

"I'm not joking. How long do you two want to chase around each other? Everyone is talking already" Dis' smile changed and she looked seriously to the two of them.


	40. Chapter 40

_Chapter 40 - Mirkwood_

"Why would Thandruil say I'm dead?" Thorin looked serious while she sat on his throne. Gandalf took a deep breath and Thorin felt like something was wrong. "If you take that much time, Gandalf, you are usually trying to hide something"

"Oh, I'm not hiding anything. It's just... I talked to a few and I came to the conclusion it's best no one knows hobbits exist. For the future it might be important and for the future of middle earth it could even be necessary" Gandal turned around and looked to Lothien who waited at the other end of the king's hall. "Thorin, I insist she stays. I will speak to Elrond and he will accept if you promise to take care of her yourself and make Erebor a safe place again"

"Something you are not telling me" The king climbed off his throne and even put aside his crowne. "Tell me Gandalf... as an old friend"

"Fine" The wizard nodded before he spoke. "Elrond and I both care for all races in middle earth. We want to protect them and even we can't forsee the future there are hints and symbols of things going on which indecade a very dark enemy in the east. Erebor is the last dwarven army to fight this evil if it returns"

"Then Lothien has to leave immediately... with you" Thorin walked around Gandalf and looked to the hobbit who couldn't hear them. "Gandalf, she is precious to me. I can't explain it but whenever she is near I feel like all duties and burdens fell off my shoulders. If the evil you speak off returns she can't fight for herself"

"You underestimate her like you did with Bilbo. Hobbits are impressive little persons and... they give me hope" Gandalf touched Thorin's shoulder and looked down to the dwarven king. "The leader of my kind and the elven king both don't know of hobbits or think they are unworthy. They underestimate hobbits too and when Thandruil's wife found a hobbit he forbid her to keep it safe. Elrond talked to the elven king and he told him what had happened long ago. I mix up times and years but from time to time hobbits leave the Shire and become adventures. It happened Lothien's mother died in Mirkwood's forest but Thandruil's wife saved the children. Two little hobbit girls but together they have drawn too much attention and she didn't want the children to be found. She brought on to the dwarves and the other... I found on the way. Lost and forgotten because the queen didn't make it to Elrond on her own. If I travel with Lothien... Thandruil will stop us"


	41. Chapter 41

_Chapter 41 – Durin's Day_

It was on next Durin's Day that dwarves from all kingdoms came to the east to celebrate a wedding with the House of Durin. The company of dwarves was reunited again and only one hobbit was missing.

"I might have forgotten his invitation" Bofur felt the anger of the dwarves when Dwalin threw the first ham at him and more food followed. Thorin watched his fellow company while he sat on a different table with Gandalf and other wedding guests. Elrond had come to join them and sat with Lothien at the other end of the table talking a language the king didn't understand while he took the chance to speak to the wizard. "The evil you spoke of... do you have news about it?"

"Elrond and I just returned from an experdition to Dol Guldur. We found someone there and we found more signs of evil. How strong is your army?"

"I didn't want to worry any of the dwarves and only talked to Dwalin and Balin of this matter. I will talk to Fili after the wedding. He should have a few days with his wife" Thorin looked over to Gilriel and Fili dancing happily on their wedding day. "They are the future of the House of Durin. Fili will worry a lot when I speak to him"

"It's not too late to stop the evil but we don't know what brought him back and our leaders don't want to believe us. Saruman and Thandruil won't listen. We go to the Lady Galadriel and have to be careful but no one speaks of war yet. For now let us be the ones who worry and let the rest have their celebrations and their safe and happy future" Gandalf joined Thorin in a toast to the House of Durin and wished the happy couple many children.

"This is exactly what I want too" Dis welcomed Gilriel and Fili with more beer when they returned to their table. No one tried to argue with the mother of the groom and even Kili was extremely quiet.

"Don't pressure us, mother. Time for children will come" Fili took his beer but his wife didn't let him drink. "And how old do you think hobbits get? A dwarf can lived hundreds of years but we have no idea how old I can get"

"I thought you are no hobbit?" Fili laughed and before his mother could slap the back of his head his wife had already done it.


	42. Chapter 42

_Chapter 42 - Sunset_

Thorin watched the sunset and wondered how close the evil was. While most dwarves and their guests were still celebrating he wanted to be alone and was surprised someone found him at the secret passage of the mountain. "I wondered why you go upstairs. I thought you kind only builds ways deeper into the mountain and not to it's top"

"This is a secret passage... here we came into the mountain and Smaug didn't know. Lothien... you shouldn't be here longer. I want you to return to Elrond and move back to... if Gandalf is right you would be safe where Bilbo lives. You could move to the Shire and your kind" Thorin looked to the ground while he spoke and only looked up when she touched his cheek. "Why is the king under the mountain worried? You look like the prince coming to Elrond's house and don't know where home is"

"Because my other home is in danger"

"Who would attack Erebor?" Lothien looked past Thorin if she could see any enemy approaching but when she looked back at Thorin she saw sadness. "Thorin..."

"No one attacks Erebor now... but what Gandalf told me I won't be safe here forever. An old evil is coming back to middle earth and Gandalf and Elrond know about it. They warn me to defend middle earth when Mordor..." Thorin couldn't finish the sentence and Lothien felt a cold shower running over her back. She moved closer to the king and found herself in his arms for the first time. "You are not alone... this time the elves will come to help you"

"I don't care about the elves... I care about you and I want you to be safe" Thorin took something from his pocket and Lothien felt how he put her ring back on her finger. "You found it but how? You said you lost it on the way to Dale?"

"Fili gave it to me last night. He said Kili took it from me and Fili had it since I left him and his brother in Dale. He knew it was yours because of your name but he didn't know how I could have it or what it meant to me... and still does" Thorin kissed Lothien's ring before he looked at her and made the elvish hobbit feel weak. She didn't know how to stand and held close to his coat while she was afraid to fall. "Thorin..."


	43. Chapter 43

_Chapter 43 – Hobbit tales_

"And are we hobbits or are we dwarves?" Frerin looked at his uncle and Kili didn't know how to answer. Fili's oldest son was already tall enough to reach his waist and had the same stubbornness his mother had. Whenever Frerin demanded an answer he knew a way to get it and didn't let his uncle go.

"You are dwarves, Frerin. You are the heir of the house of Durin" Kili swallowed because he saw Frerin's small eyes and the crushing of the boy's lips. "And what if father doesn't return? He is on a very important mission, you know"

"Yes, I know"

"And you are here to babysit us" Frerin smiled knowing he had won their little argument when Kili sighed and had to sit. "I know. Your father joins the king and queen to a very important meeting at Elrond's house. They will even see Bilbo Baggins again and I'm here with your and your four sisters"

"Wasn't your lucky day, right?"

"Frerin!" Kili jumped out of his chair and saw his nephew run. A smile came to his lips remembering himself running from his uncle when he was younger. Sometimes he still ran but mostly from his mother Dis who didn't stop trying to fing a suitable wife for him.

Kili was still single after sixty years while his brother and uncle both had married hobbits. Gilriel and Fili had five children and saved the House of Durin while Thorin and Lothien had no children. Many believed the queen had gone on her last journey since she looked older than any dwarf of her age.

She had never stopped to be the quiet but more gentle hobbit who always had wise words for all dwarves. Her fear of high she lost over the years but many times she walked besides Thorin for old times sake.

Kili looked to Gilriel entering the room and looking after her four daughters. "They are all sleeping... but where is Frerin? Kili, you had one task"

"I know. I know. I go looking for him" Kili kissed his sister-in-law's cheek before he left and looked back for a moment. Gilriel had grown old too but her stubbornness didn't let her feel this way.


	44. Chapter 44

_Chapter 44 – Farewell_

"Mom! He's back!" Frerin jumped and looked back over his shoulder when the door opened and Fili smiled at his wife. His smile was weak but he was glad to be home and hugged Gilriel. "It's good to be home"

"You look exhausted" Gilriel ran her hand through Fili's hair before he held her to stop his wife. "Frerin... take your sisters and find uncle Kili. I need a moment with your mother"

He waited until the children had left before he sat on his bed with his wife. His body was shaking for a moment and he fought tears coming to his eyes. "The queen is dead... Lothien died the day we reached Elrond's house. The travel was too exhausting for her but Thorin wanted to give her the time to see her family one last time. It was Elrond's wish to bury Lothien in her old home and... Thorin and I were the first dwarves to see an elvish burial and... it was very touching"

"And how is Thorin?"

"He isn't well... when Elrond and and Gandalf spoke about the fellowship to destroy the ring of evil... he wanted to join them first but he decided against it because we have to stand against Mordor if the fellowship fails... It turned out braver than dwarves, humans and elves were four young hobbits" Fili smiled weakly again while his wife hugged him. "I'm happy you didn't join them and came back home. We need you here"

"I know and I would never leave you and the children in any danger. I have to take even more responsibilities now and you must know every way out of Erebor if it comes to the worst. I don't want you to fight" Fili rubbed his nose against Gilriel's and both spent some time didn't talking to each other.

They fell on the bed without sleeping and held each other until the next morning when they found each other surrounded by their children. Fili looked and Frerin and sighed. "I hoped I could be a father he wants to play games with and always has fun with but I think that has to change now"

"He will understand. He adores you and he will follow you like you follow Thorin" The hobbit kissed her husband before she woke up their daughters. "Come, we go and see your grandmother"


	45. Chapter 45

_Chapter 45 – Like father like son_

"We don't we play something else?" Frerin didn't like his bow and arrow and didn't want to spend the day with Kili and Fili. "I want to see grandmother"

"Frerin, you can't go to your grandmother. You have to learn how to use your bow. When I was your age I wanted to do other things too but uncle Thorin always trained with me because I was his heir and you are mine. One day you will be king under the mountain and all dwarves of Erebor count on you. You will be their king and lead their army" Fili knelt beside his son while Kili shot more arrows into the wide land. "We will kills orcs, Frerin. And don't worry your father is as bad with arrows as you"

"Thank you, Kili, this helps a lot" Fili sighed and was angry with his brother. He had to teach his son how to fight but Kili's words finally gave him an idea. "Why don't you try this and..."

Fili whispered something to his son who held his father's sword and stumbled towards his uncle Kili who laughed at the sight of the not very majestic future king. "Fili, he can't even hold your sword. At least uncle Thorin let you train with... AH!"

Kili screamed when Frerin hit his butt with the sword. The boy didn't leave any cuts but the bruises would hurt Kili for days. "How dare you? You can't attack me like this!"

"But he can strike with my sword. He is already a warrior. I guess he is a natural talent" Fili laughed and Frerin too before his interest returned to his father's sword and he cut gras off the rocks.

Kili rubbed his butt and walked back inside the mountain while Fili watched his son a bit longer before he helped him and showed Frerin how to hold a sword. His own sword was too big and heavy for his teaching his son but Frerin was eager to learn. "Can we kill orcs tomorrow?"

"You don't learn how to fight for fun. You learn it to defend your people when the war comes" Fili took Frerin back inside but stopped at the gate of Erebor when Frerin pulled on his shirt. "Daddy... will the orcs and war come to us?"

"Yes, Frerin, I looks like that" Fili kissed his son and wished the evil would leave Erebor be.


	46. Chapter 46

_Chapter 46 – Uncertain future_

"It annoys me" Kili lay on his belly and watched the evil light in the far East. "It annoys me nothing happens. I don't want it to happen but I don't understand it. What is this evil waiting for? Why doesn't the evil attack?"

"We still have to keep an eye on it" Thorin joined Dwalin and Kili on the east side of Erebor. "Still no movement? Nothing since the black riders? Do we know now where they were going to?"

"No, he heard nothing from Gloin or the west. All we do is wait. Thorin, more and more dwarves worry and get scared because we can't do anything" Dwalin left his position on the ground and confronted his king who sighed and looked to the city. "Are Balin and Fili in Dale yet? I want to give the people refugee in our halls. They don't know what's coming and they have children who can't run. They have no place to hide not like us. In the worst case we can still shut the gate and bring our wives and children to the heart of Erebor... but I promised Gandalf and Elrond that we'll fight. This evil is greater than one kingdom"

"They want to kill us by leaving us waiting to starve" Kili shook his head and sighed like his uncle. "Dwarves don't starve. We are prepared for everything that will come and I want you to look for something else as well... the fellowship must pass by somehow. Either they take the way near Erebor or Gondor... either way we have to help them with food and weapons or by distracting the evil from Mordor. I won't lose even one dwarf to this... eye"

"You have to admit it looks impressive when you're close to it" Kili rolled on his back and Dwalin kicked his side to make him roll another time. "We don't go close to that thing. We don't know what it is and how to kill it"

"We don't have to. Gandalf has Gloin's son with him and four hobbits" Thorin smiled thinking of the four halflings but before his thoughts could move on to Lothien Kili made him change his mind. "I heard an elf is with them too, and a human"

"Two humans... and Thandruil's son"

"We are lost" Dwalin sat grumpy on a rock and nodded to his king. "Tell us about the hobbits. Are they more like Bilbo, Gilriel or... our queen?"


	47. Chapter 47

_Chapter 47 – Fellowship of the Ring_

"And then Frodo destroyed the ring in the fire mountain" Frerin couldn't stop entertaining his sisters with the stories of victory. He looked to Gandalf and wanted the wizard to give his judgement to his storytelling but the wizard didn't speak.

"Let Gandalf rest, kids. It was a long day and Frerin has duties tomorrow" Kili and Bofur brought all children to their beds but the girls sneaked out of their rooms and wanted to stay with their brother. Somehow they were feeling something wasn't right and so Bofur stayed with them and told them a story of their king Thorin and his adventures to take back Erebor.

Bofur had tears in his eyes when the girls were sleeping and Frerin opened his eyes once more. "Will uncle Thorin die?"

"Yes, Frerin, sometimes those we love die and we can't do anything against it" Bofur rubbed his eyes and the little prince nodded. "He shouldn't have gone out there to lead the army. The war didn't come to Erebor... he didn't have to fight in Gondor"

"One day you will understand that the great evil in Mordor wanted to kill all of middle earth. Sooner or later the war would have come here and Thorin decided it's best to fight it with a huge army of humans, dwarves, elves and hobbits too. I wish I could have been there myself but I was with you and your mother. We closed the gate and when a group of orcs came to take us by surprise we shot them. Your uncle Kili killed a hundred of them all on his own"

"That's why he is called Kili the Orcslayer and brother of the king under the mountain... tomorrow my father is king... and one day he dies and..." Frerin looked sad but didn't cry. The young prince fell back into his bed and pulled the blanket up higher to keep himself and his sisters warm. "I will learn a lot from my father and uncle Kili. I will stand next to my father's throne and I will train with uncle Kili"

"I think your grandmother will not let you do this. You know your uncle has to choose a wife until Durin's Day or he will be sent to exile in Moria" Bofur laughed with Frerin and watched the boy fall asleep to dream of his future and his parents.

The king and queen under the mountain.


	48. Chapter 48

_Chapter 48 – Thorin's last wish_

"I think no dwarf ever retired before" Elrond looked to the graves in the garden and was touched when Frodo decorated the two graves for the last time.

"Thorin valued nothing in life more than loyality and so it was his wish to return to his wife and queen. In death he didn't want to be parted from her and if he had been king to his last breath he would have been burried in Erebor. A whole world between him and Lothien" Gandalf's heart was heavy whenever he had to moun one of his friends.

"You were always right, old friend. Hobbits are destined to surprise us" Elrond walked close to the wizard when they joined Frodo on the way to the ship to sail to another world and never to return.

End.


End file.
